My Former Master
by MusicFan4Ever
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has been taken hostage by Darth Vader. Her former master, Anakin Skywalker. Based on after ROTS, but Anakin looks exactly the same as in the clone wars. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Finding Her

**In a galaxy far far away...**

**Ahsoka Tano, one of the last Jedi to survive, has been taken hostage by her former master, Darth Vader. Will she find a way to escape? Or will she learn to love him?**

* * *

**Darth Vader's P.O.V.**

"I want a full perimeter check!" I shouted to my men. "Yes sir!" Captain Rex said through our comlink. Ever since Palpatine put the clones on that wired Order thing, life has been a lot easier. For me that is. Not for the other jedi, though. I looked at my watch, and saw that Captain Codi had found someone. I ran as fast as I could to him, and in ten minutes, I reached him. He was holding a robed figure. The persons face was hidden. For now. I reached out, and pulled the Hood down. I looked at the girl that I once considered as my padawan. Ahsoka Tano.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Anakin looked the same as he did when he was my master. You know, but aged. He looked at me with surprise. "Ahsoka? What-what are you doing still alive?" He asked. Wow. I really feel the love. Not. "Where's Obi Wan?" I demanded. "Hm, good question." Typical Anakin. "How many Jedi are left?" I asked. My voice cracked a little. "Let's see, Obi Wan, Shaak Ti, Yoda, and you. Oh, that's right, you're not a Jedi anymore. Aww..." I glared at my former master. "Bring her to The Death Star, Rex." Rex nodded. "Yes sir!" Rex got me from Cody, and started to escort me away. "I thought we were friends Anakin!" I cried. Anakin showed no sign of hearing me, or caring. "Come on kid," Rex said in his Australian accent. I struggled, but Rex was stronger than me. What now?

* * *

**Hope you liked! BTW, Anakin looks the same as he did in the clone wars. Not as in 'Return Of The Jedi'. That would just be gross.**

**Hayden out!**


	2. Talk

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I finished the perimeter check, and returned to Death Star. Time to check in on Ahsoka. Yippee. I went down into the dungeon, and saw her in cell nine. "Ahsoka." I spoke. Ahsoka turned her head a little. "I thought you would change." She murmered. "I thought you were still good."  
"The dark side has so much more to offer." I told her. Ahsoka turned around. "At what cost!?" She shouted. "You killed Padme, Alya, Plo Koon, and so many others!" I glared at her. "Padme betrayed me!" I shot back. "She was trying to save you from yourself!" I couldn't think of a reply. "You shouldn't have brought her up." I muttered. "You aren't even a Jedi. You left the order. I'm wasting my time." I turned to leave. I could feel Ahsoka glaring at me. "You can't be the one I used to love" I heard her mutter.

* * *

**She loved him?! I think I'm gonna puke. Yep. I am.*Bleach* Much better. Sorry it's short! I'm out. Peace!**


	3. Change Of Heart

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I've been here for three days. Three days. I'm so hungry. I think I'm getting a cold from lying on the cold hard ground. **(1)**_ Clink!_ I hear someone coming. Vader. "Ahsoka," He murmured. "If you just joined me, you wouldn't have to be stuck here." He said. "I would rather die, than join you." I growled. Vader's expression turned sad. "No, I've already lost Padme. If you won't join me, you will be my guest." I looked at him. Was he serious? Vader got some keys out of a pocket, and unlocked the doors. "Follow me." I nodded and took a shaky step. Vader didn't notice. He was busy grieving for his dead wife. I used to think he loved me. I was wrong.

**(Poor Snips. In the tv show, they made it look like Anakin loved Ahsoka. I was so mad when she left the order. Ahsoka 4 eva!**  
**(1). Taylor Swift'sTrouble)**

**Ankakin's P.O.V**

I don't know why I did it. It may be the fact that Ahsoka reminds me so much of Padme. They both had a strong personality, and they were both beautiful. Padme would've been happy with my choice. Right? I am letting Ahsoka have my bed, and I'll sleep downstairs. Being a Sith Lord has it's perks. Like for instance, I have a big palace, and my own planet. How cool is that?As Ahsoka and I walked down a long corridor that led to my bedroom, I noticed that she was looking at all of the windows, as if trying to find a way to escape. "There's no way out." I told her. Ahsoka turned her head and looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling. She looked so beautiful. "I can still try, can't I?" I smiled a little. "There's that spark." The sides of Ahsoka's mouth turned up a little. It felt just like old times when we used to tease each other. She may think of me as an evil Sith Lord, but to me, she'll always be my little Snips.

* * *

**Good ending, right? So sorry that it's short!**


	4. Bribe

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

A week after I had captured her, Ahsoka had became my guest, I started to notice that she was sick. I got a Medical Droid to check on her. As I waited, thoughts whirled in my mind. This is all my fault. If only I had let her in, she wouldn't be sick. The door opened, and I stopped pacing. I looked at the Droid expectantly. "She only has a cold. Make sure she's warm, and eats enough." The Droid said in it's robot voice. "Okay." I said. The droid nodded, then walked away.

I entered Ahsoka's room, and looked at her. Her blue eyes were dull-ish, her lekku and montras, which were usually bright, were now dull. "Hey," I softly called. Ahsoka looked at me, and glared. And there's the hate. "Listen, I'm sorry about the whole, kidnapping thing, but you need to trust me right now. Ahsoka scoffed. "Trust you? Now give five good reasons that I should." I thought for a second. "One, is because I'm trying to help you. Two, is 'cuz I'm your master-"

"Former master." She cut me off. "Three," I went on pretending that she didn't just cut me off. "Is since I want you to get better. Four, is because if you don't, you'll probably die of sickness. And five... I'll buy you an ice cream cone?" On the last one I kinda ran out of reasons. "Fine. By the way, strawberry ice cream is my favorite." I laughed a little. That's my little Snips.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Anyway, I'm planning on making longer chapters in all of my books. These are just short. Peace!**


	5. Escape!

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

The only reason I agreed to let him help me was cuz I really wanted that Ice Cream. Ice Cream is my favorite food. I know most Togruta people are carnivores, but still. Doesn't mean you can't like other things, right? Anyway, I was sorta looking forward to be waited on. Remember when Anakin got hurt and Alya, Rex, and I had helped him? Well, now's my time for payback.

_One Week Later..._

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

Ugh... One week later, and Ahsoka was still sick. I wonder if the virus is fatal. I hope not. Sometimes I think that Ahsoka's faking the sickness. Nah! Who would want to be sick? I mean, you can't do anything. Anyway, I'm bringing some soup up to my-Ahsoka's room. I knocked on the door, the opened it. I saw Ahsoka on the bed, watching some TV. Something wasn't right though...

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Man, I hope that he didn't see me trying to pry the window open. I almost had it. One more pull, and I'll be out of here. Anakin walked over to me, and set a tray of soup on the bed-side table. "Thanks." I muttered. I still didn't like him even though he's trying to help me. "You're welcome. Um...I'll just go now." As Anakin left, he looked over his shoulder at me, and smiled. In doing so, he forgot that he needed to duck when he left the room, and hit his head. Wow. Awkward...

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

Ow my head. I was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on my head. I can't believe I did that. I feel like an idiot. A cool, handsome, awesome, Sith idiot, but still an idiot. I hope Ahsoka doesn't think I'm in love with her. Which I'm not! I think. I don't really know. I like her, but I guess that I'm afraid of hurting her like with what happened with Padme. I still have nightmares about it. I still can't believe that I tried to choke my wife. I'm a horrible person.

**(A/N If you don't like how much I'm skipping P.O.V.'s, then let me know!)**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Finally! My master plan is in action! I had managed to pry open the window that was supposedly 'locked', with the soup spoon. After eating the soup, that is. Hey, I can't let perfectly good soup go to waste! Plus, I needed my energy. After getting ready, (showering, brushing teeth, etc.) I opened the window. I had to act fast, cause Anakin could probably sense me escaping. I jumped onto the windowsill, and leaped down. I ran as fast as I could to get away from that hellhole. I ran through a forest with a thick undergrowth. Dodging trees and jumping over logs as I ran, I finally made it out of the forest. I was free. Then I heard a shout behind me. Anakin.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Sorry if it was short, boring, yada yada yah. Give me a break, my fish died while I was writing the middle of this story. If the next few chapters are gloomy, then sorry. I'm in a depressing, dark, angry, hating, mood. I'd hate to think what I'll be like when my cats and dog die. Anyway, a thanks to all of those who supported me.**

**Sarahbear00001: Thank You 4 the favorite!**

**Guest: Thanks for the reveiw!**

**Skywalker: I promise that I'll try to make the chapters longer, and if I need help, I'll look to you for advice!**

**zompocazompocalypslyps; Thanks 4 following.**

**newbyfroob;Thank u 4 following. You too, thanks for the favorite.**

**Stepheniebates;Thanks 4 following. I appreciate it!**

**ShyMaryButterfly;Thanks 4 following. Love ya!**

**Thanks you guys, for making me a better author.**

**-Hayden**


	6. Ending

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I felt a disturbance in the force. Uh-oh! I thought as I ran upstairs. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I drew my lightsaber, and cut a circle through it. Well, there goes my room. I looked around, and saw that the window was open. Damn. Ahsoka.

I jumped through the window, and saw tracks in the dirt. I followed them, and eventually could see Ahsoka's faint outline. By faint, I mean faint. If I can get her back, I'm so forcing some food down her throat. She is was to skinny. I got hit in the head with a tree branch, and gave a shout. Oops. I think Ahsoka heard me. She turned and saw me. Her eyes widened, and she ran faster. Wow that girl can move. I heard a howl. Oh great. Wolves. I could hear them following us. Crap. I turned my head, and saw some. Shit! I forgot that these forests had wolves, bears, coyotes, lions, tigers, and boars. Man, at least there aren't any Gila Monsters. Oops, spoke too soon. Man, I have got to stop thinking about things that can tear me apart, limb by limb, and is anyone else disgusted by that thought? No? Huh, weird.

"Ahsoka!" I called. She turned, saw the wolves, and stopped. She started to run towards me. Huh, hates me or not, she still helps me. Or at least I hope she was coming to help me. She drew one of her Lightsabers, and sliced the nearest wolf. Ooh, I would not want to be a wolf right now. She sliced down a few more wolves. I helped of course. "Ya know," I started. "We make a pretty good team." I said to Ahsoka over my shoulder. We were back to back. A boar had come, and so had a few lions. Great! Hint the sarcasm. I sliced the lions in half, but the boar was harder. You see, the boars here, they had impenetrable skin. The boar roared. I saw my chance. I stabbed it in the mouth. Hey, the skin might be tough, but nobody said anything about the mouth. Loophole! Ahsoka was doing pretty good. Until the Gila arrived.

"Oh come on!" I shouted in frustration when the monster saw us. Darth Sideous had once told me that he had had the monster cloned. Bad idea.

"Run!" I shouted to Ahsoka. She nodded, then we took off into the forest. The Gila monster followed us, knocking a few trees down in the process. One landed right next to Ahsoka. She stumbled, and almost fell. Luckily, I had foreseen that it would happen, and was already there to catch her. Ahsoka was surprisingly light. She looked up at me, and I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Blue eyes met blue. It was like the world slowed down, even though it hadn't. Anakin leaned in a little, but I stopped him, but pointing over his left shoulder. Wow, nothing like having a gigantic monster trying to eat you ruin a moment. He released me, and we kept running. I turned, and saw the Gila monster start to retreat. Huh? I focused my eyesight, and saw three baby Gila monsters. **(1)** "She was just trying to protect her kids." I said to myself. Sadly, Anakin heard. "Really?" He asked. He turned, and saw that I was right. As always.

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I looked at Ahsoka, and saw her staring at me. "What?" I asked her. She pointed to my right arm. I looked at it, and saw blood dripping from a long slash. Oh yeah, forgot about that. In case you didn't see, a lion scratched my arm. Okay, more like sliced my arm. Ouch. World..., Getting..., Dark...

I woke up and saw that I was at home. I struggled to get up, then eventually gave up. What happened? Where was Ahsoka? How the hell did I get here? That was my main question. Screw all the others. I opened my eyes, and saw Ahsoka sitting next to me. She opened her eyes, and realized that I was awake. "Humph. About time." She grumbled. "Hello to you too." I greeted. "Why did you bring me here? You could have left me, and run." Ahsoka glared at me. "Don't you think that I already knew that? Listen, I realized two things. One, you still owe me that Ice cream, and two, you were right. We do work good together." I nodded. "I was going to get you the ice cream when you got better." I said. "Now you tell me!" I smiled. Ahsoka did too. I realized something. If Darth Sideous found out about Ahsoka, he would kill her. I couldn't let that happen.

_A month later..._

After the fall of Darth Sideous, the galaxy is now in peace. Ahsoka and I are heroes everywhere. If you're wondering how we killed Darth Hideous, (My new nickname for Darth Sideous) Well, that's easy. First, we poisoned his food and water. Then, we killed him in his sleep. I cut him in half from the neck. I remembered Darth Maul, so then I had cut him in half a few more times for good measure. After killing him, A I realized that he was the reason Padme died. Well, most of it was me, but still. Ahsoka and I had gotten closer over the past few weeks. I hoped that we could become more.

"Anakin?" I turned and saw Shaak Ti, and Obi Wan. (A/N I know that Shaak died earlier, but hey, this is a fanfic. Get over it peeps!) "Hello." I had released them from their prison after killing he-who-must-never-be-named-again. (See what I did there? If you were a Harry Potter fan, you'd get it.) Obi Wan had his arm around Shaak's shoulders. Yes, they had become a couple. "Ahsoka would like to speak with you." Shaak told me. I nodded, then bowed.

I walked outside, and saw Ahsoka sitting on a railing. "Hi." I greeted. "Sup?" Ahsoka patted the space next to her. I walked over, and hoped up. It was surprisingly comfortable. "So..." I started. "Congrats on becoming a full Jedi." I told her. Ahsoka had passed the trials a few hours ago. "Thanks." I thought about something. "If I'm not a Sith anymore, then who am I?" I looked at Ahsoka, and saw that she was looking at me too. "Well," she started. "It depends on who you want to be. Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, or Jedi Anakin Skywalker." I thought about that while still looking at her. My eyes flickered to her lips for a second. She noticed. I slowly leaned in, and so did she.

When we parted, I made my decision. The one that would make it so that I was as close to Ahsoka as possible. "I choose to be Jedi Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

**How did you like it? In case you're wondering, this is the last chapter.**

**1. Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2: When the mama tocodille was protecting her babies. So cute!**

**Anyway, there'll be a new Anisoka story out as soon as I finish a few of my other books. Any feedback is welcome!**

**Thanks to all of those people out there who read this!**

**-Hayden**


End file.
